The present invention is directed to an improved base suspension system for a wet chip centrifugal separator. More particularly, the invention is directed to a suspension base arrangement for a centrifugal separator which serves to accommodate the range of machine motions generated in the course of a wet chip separation operation.
In machining operations involving machines such as a lathe, milling machine, or router, a piece of metal or plastic stock is worked and a substantial scrap byproduct is generated. The scrap material generally comprises elongated helical or other shaped pieces saturated with lubricant or coolant fluid. Often, the scrap material constitutes cast iron, aluminum, or brass chips with lubricating or coolant fluid adhering to the chips. Such chips are referred to as wet chips.
In conventional chip processing systems, the scrap material generally is conveyed or otherwise transported to a centrifugal separator where the wet chips are centrifuged whereby fluid is substantially separated from the chips. Recovered fluid often is recirculated in the system while the dried chips are collected at a recovery site for further disposition. An example of a centrifugal separator or wringer presently employed is exemplified and illustrated in Nemedi U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 35,307, the entire disclosure and drawings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In wet chip separation, a centrifuge sometimes is subjected to vibration and other forces. Accordingly, it has been necessary to mount the separator, including its various mechanical components, in a manner which accommodates for such forces and vibrations. Wet chip separators, as illustrated in the aforesaid '307 reissue patent, have utilized a ball and socket suspension system to mount the centrifuge, whereby it can satisfactorily accommodate these forces generated in the course of a wet chip centrifuge operation. In this particular prior art system, a floor or first base plate resides on the floor of the separator housing. A socket is affixed to the floor plate and a ball unit having a pivot plate affixed to it is disposed within the socket. Various mechanical components of the separator are mounted directly or indirectly on the pivot plate such that the ball and socket serve as a load bearing suspension unit. Additionally, the ball unit is adapted to rotate about and pivot in the socket thereby providing for a desired orbital motion of the pivot plate. This ball/socket suspension system has worked satisfactorily in various centrifugal wet chip separator systems.
Wet chip centrifugal separators have been sold which utilize different size wringer bowls of varying diameters, i.e., 20, 30, and 40 inch. The centrifuge or wringer bowls receive the wet chips to be separated. Recently, wet chip applications call for increased size centrifugal separators which can handle an increased amount of wet chips in the wringer bowl. As a result, the overall size of the centrifugal separator, as well as the various components of the separator, increases to accommodate a larger bowl. Specifically, it is desired to have a bowl size or diameter of about 50 inches. However, problems have arisen in attempting to provide a larger size separator. First, not only is the bowl size increased, thereby increasing the overall size and weight of the unit, it has been found that the ball and socket suspension arrangement is not particularly satisfactory for use with these larger size units. What has been found is that in going to an increased separator size, the ball and socket suspension arrangement satisfactorily supports only a certain load while providing a limited range of pivot plate movement. Further, the increased weight of the large size separator increases the frictional force generated between the ball and socket resulting in undesired wear problems and, potentially, increased power to actuate the unit. Finally, wear on the ball causes a reduction in the desired machine coordinates or stacking dimensions, i.e., vertical dimension of the overall unit components. This reduction adversely affects the desired operational machine clearance causing difficulties in properly balancing the centrifuge. Improper machine component balance can, in some instances, cause the machine to unduly vibrate or wobble which ultimately can lead to the malfunction of the separator. To overcome an improperly balanced suspension system which employs a ball socket arrangement, the centrifugal separator has to be disassembled and the ball and/or socket replaced.
What is desired is to overcome the aforementioned wet chip centrifugal separator suspension problems with a suspension system that will tolerate increased machine size and weight. It also is desired to have a wet chip separator suspension system which allows the separator to provide the desired epicyclical movement of the rotating components of the wringer while minimizing balance and wear problems.